The Return of Sebastian
by fandomgirlforeva
Summary: Years after Sebastian left her, Cecilia Phantomhive longs to have her Butler back, and she finally knows how to bring him back. (This is Fem!Ciel)


**I own absolutely nothing from the Black Butler series and this kinda just forgoes the second season because I never got around to watching it. This is also a Fem!Ciel story if none of you read that part of the description and it's been a while since I've watched it so please don't blame me if nothing sounds like the actual characters. This is also a gift for Shiranai Atsune she requested it and I can't wait to write more of her ideas! So comment if you like it or if you don't like it and I hope you enjoy this story I had fun writing it. Also I'm sorry if the rating isn't right please tell me if it isn't. I also just used Google translate for the incantation so it's probably wrong. Anyway, sorry for the rant but please enjoy.:)**

* * *

Cecilia stared out the window of her large mansion and sighed. It had been dreadfully boring ever since Sebastian had deserted her with nothing more than a brief memory of being fished from the river. Everyone insisted that she had been poking around for the Queen and had slipped and fallen into the water and that they didn't know who Sebastian was. It was utterly ridiculous! She couldn't just make up a butler, who also happened to be a demon, who she had also happened to probably maybe slightly insignificantly catch feelings for. It wasn't her fault that a disgusting demon had just so happened to take on the form of a man that was so nice to look at, who could cook well -though Cecilia would never admit it to his face-, would dress her without a single peek at anything inappropriate, had repulsively good manners, could charm any male, female, demon, or angel that he ever came into contact with, and followed her every order without hesitation or question. Sometimes.

Cecilia groaned and flopped her head onto her desk, her thick blue hair tumbling down around her as her tutor droned on about the history of France and England. If Sebastian were here he'd ask if she wanted the boring, boarish, brainless buffoon beheaded. Of course, he wasn't, so the idiot would keep his head and Cecilia would lose her mind. "Am I boring you Miss Phantomhive?" The man had the audacity to sound repulsed at her behavior.

"Quiet, but carry on seeing as you have nothing better to do other than surround yourself by women at a brothel or lose yourself in a dram." She held a dainty hand up to cut off any reply from the man. "I am the Queen's personal guard dog, sir. Of course, I wouldn't allow people to enter my estate without doing a little research. And my research on you proved to be quite insightful."

The man's face was so red he rivaled the pristine apples from the trees in the Phantomhive orchard. "How-how dare you! You-you little-!"

"Little what?" Cecilia interrupted as she stood from her desk and glided to the other side of the room with practice grace that rivaled her mother's. "I am afraid that if you would continue that sentence, my hunting dog would get quite a good meal out of you. And I'm afraid he enjoys to play with his food so I don't expect your ordeal to be pleasant, or quick for that matter. If I were you, I would leave with my dignity still intact and your limbs still attached."

The little rat gathered all of his papers and stalked out of the room, slamming the door and yelling profanities at Cecilia and her family the whole way out. His carriage was already pulled around, and as the young woman watched him leave, he was still raving about how much of a petulant child she was. Cecilia chuckled, she may look like she was on the younger side, but she couldn't help that she was 16 and hadn't yet grown like all the other women of her age. All she had to show for growing up was losing any childish roundness, a more mature voice, and a much easier time of convincing men to give up information. She had also outgrown a majority of her gowns, but that was due to growing taller, instead of filling out like her acquaintances.

Cecilia opened her chamber door and strode into the hallway, her new butler was waiting outside of her like always, but the old fart wouldn't speak to her unless it was to be condescending. She would send this one away too, but she had already been through 67 butlers in the past 3 years and figured that this one would probably be the last. She didn't want to be stuck without a butler, but he made her feel so uneasy that Mey-Rin now came into help her dress.

Cecilia wandered around the manor before stopping back at her chambers. "What is the schedule for the rest of the day?"

"Since you have prematurely sent away your tutor, your schedule is clear Madam." The butler replies, sounding like a stern grandparent more than her 'faithful servant'.

"Then leave, and request that no one bother me for the rest of the day, including for meals. Once I exit this room I will eat."

The butler hesitates before bowing, "yes Madam."

Once the door is shut Cecilia produces a key from her drawer and locks any entrance to the room. After taking a deep breath, she rushes around the room to procure all the items she would need for the ritual. For the past three years, she had been conducting research for a resummoning spell, and she finally had everything she needed to be sure that she summoned the correct demon and not some random one that she would have to sell her soul to again. She figured that the next one would not be as lenient to her as Sebastian was, even if he did take something from her that didn't include her soul.

Cecilia finished drawing the large sigil on the floor and stepped back to admire her handy work. She had been doodling bits of the image on her parchments for the past several years, and now, it looked perfect. She placed everything where it needed to go, shut the curtains, lit the candles, and sat directly across from the center of her demonic depiction. She took a deep, shaking breath before beginning the incantation. "Conjuro te daemonium redire his real of meus. Et tu iubes daemonis faciem tuam revelare et notum faciam te ad me. Revertere mecum, mea daemonium et continue Roman reuerterunt. Et renovare contractus uti mercedem ad animam mean. Animam meam ut iterum revertar meum. Monstra te ipsum, me Sebastian absconditur et revertimini ad me." By the time she finished the incantation, the windows to her study blew open, the sky was black, her hair whipped across her face as Cecilia chanted the words over and over until her tongue was dry and her throat could no longer allow sound. The candles had blown out long ago, but something was keeping her suspended in the air as she chanted until unconsciousness finally took hold.

* * *

When Cecilia opened her eyes, Mey-Rin was standing over her. "Oh, you gave us quite a scare miss! The storm outside blew your windows open and we finally unjammed your door to see you laying there! Something came through the window and hit you right across the head, miss!"

As the red-headed woman spoke, Cecilia could feel her head throb. "Yes yes thank you Mey-Rin, you may leave now."

The woman hesitated before nodding, "Alright miss. Please ring if you need anything."

The servant left and Cecilia threw herself back into her soft pillows. The spell didn't work, Sebastian wasn't here, and Cecilia would be forced to live with the shame of failure. "Stupid Sebastian, never coming when he's called." She grumbled.

"I didn't know I had upset you this way Mistress, I would have strived to be a better butler for you if I had known." The familiar voice cooed softly from the corner of the room. That place had been dipped in shadow ever since she woke up but she hadn't bothered to question it.

"S-Sebastian?" She turned to see the man that had served her those few years ago and her heart panged as he gave her a smile, a grin that wasn't quite kind, but it wasn't cold either.

Cecilia threw the blanket over her legs and tried to get out of bed, but her legs gave out immediately. She fell with a shout and braced herself to hit the hard floor, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, Sebastian was right above her with his arms holding her tightly. "You really should be careful my Lady, a hit to the head like the one you just took can make anyone feel dizzy."

Cecilia reached up a hand and caressed Sebastian's jaw, surprise made it's way onto his face and stayed there longer than any emotion she had ever seen, except for bloodlust. "You're really here, my Sebastian."

Even a small pink tint crept into his cheeks, "well my Lady called. Of course, I would."

Cecilia smiles softly, "but that spell, it was mainly just to get your attention, it wasn't a formal summoning spell. If it had been, I wouldn't have spent three years coming up with an incantation."

_Damn it._ Sebastian curses in his mind, he hadn't been paying attention to what the girl had been saying, only that she had been calling him and that he felt a pull towards her. He hadn't even noticed it was a made-up incantation. "You tricked me, my Lady." He said, astonishment quite evident in his tone.

Cecilia giggles, "I couldn't just let my Sebastian leave me without putting up a fight. I'm just simple one, helluva Mistress."

At his familiar catchphrase that he hadn't used in three years reached his demonic ears, he couldn't help but smile down at her, for real this time. "You never cease to surprise me, my Lad-." He was cut off when Cecilia's small, delicate lips touched his own.

The initial contact was just a chaste, closed-mouth kiss due to Cecilia's nerves and inexperience, and it was done just as quickly as it happened. Sebastian could only look down in shock as the girl leaned back down into his arms, her face the color of a ripe tomato. It was so innocent, that Sebastian was shocked that it just happened to him. He was used to the crass, hard-minded, blunt girl that was forced to control Phantomhive manor when she was barely old enough to read. Now, she seemed almost harmless, innocent, and pure despite everything she had seen being the Queen's guard dog. It was almost unbelievable. "W-well Sebastian, since you have returned I assume that you will be continuing as my butler?"

"That was what I had planned, my Lady."

Cecilia nods and untangles herself from his arms, her balance perfect as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Then go and find my current butler and fire him. Tell the other servants they will no longer be allowed to slack off in their duties, and I need you to visit the Funtom factory and tell them to send over all employee reports, it's been a while since anyone was fired and productivity has been slowly decreasing. I want my favorite tea and dessert sent to my room as soon as possible, and I expect there not to be any spots on the china. I want everything to look perfect. Also, set up a meeting with Queen Victoria, I want to talk to her about a case that has been severely lacking my attention that she hasn't taken from the police yet. Now, those are my instructions, and I want everything done within the hour. I don't expect any delays, am I clear?"

The innocence was all gone, and it was like what just happened, had never happened at all. Sebastian preferred it this way. "Yes, my Lady."


End file.
